Reaveled
by ndripcurlgirl14
Summary: This takes place after the movie. Peter and MJ is in the whole story basically. Its predictable but its my 1st fan fic. Please Review.


Peter Parker: My life has been even more confusing since my brutal fight with the Green Goblin. Its been only two months. Harry still blames Spider-Man (a.k.a. me) for the death of his father. I fell bad for Harry, he doesn't know the whole story. Mary Jane still is hurting by me pushing her away. We still talk and are friends, but I can just see it in her eyes the way she looks at me how she is hurting. Nothing would make me happier to be with her but nothing would make me feel more horrible if she got seriously hurt or died just because she is with me. My life hasn't been all that bad though I'm doing well in college and I got a lot of money from my pictures of myself at the Daily Bulge and they are considering me for a job.  
  
Mary Jane Watson: I don't understand why Peter pushed me away. There is something that he is hiding and I think I know what it is. When we kissed in the cemetery it hit me. Is Peter Parker Spider-Man? I don't want to jump to conclusions so I haven't said anything to him about it yet. Every time I talk to him he looks hurt even if he is smiling. I always feel safe around Peter and happy I just wish we could be together. When I talked to Harry he seemed different. I know his father died, but there is just something else about him. He seems dark. And I feel uncomfortable around him.  
  
Well I got my pictures developed and now I need to run to the Daily Bulge and pay my rent its been a lot more now that Harry moved out, Peter thought. Peter entered his apartment and looked across the street where Mary Jane had her new apartment. He wanted her to move closer so if she had any problems he was just across the way. She felt safer that way after the whole thing with the Green Goblin. When he looked over she was crying. Peter called MJ and asked how she was doing. MJ replied saying she was all right. Then why do you sound like you were crying? Peter can I stay at your place tonight I need to come over? Sure I'll be at your place in a minute to help you with your stuff. Thanks Peter . No problem. Peter arrives to MJ's apartment and asks again whats wrong. She picks up some papers and says these are whats wrong. Peter looks at them and all are threatening letters. This is the most recent one. "I'm coming for you soon so tell Spider-Man." Lets get you to my place right away. They get to the door of his place and scrambles to unlock the door while his hands are full with MJ's stuff. You can stay in Harry's old room the bed is still in there. OK thanks again for letting me stay. Anytime. Do you have any clue who is sending you those letters? No I don't. Well you can stay here for as long as you want. Thanks. Hey what are friends for? Well I'm going to sleep its been a long day for me. I should too and Mary Jane don't worry we'll get to the bottom of the letters. I'm just scared, but I feel better knowing you're here. Like I said before I will always be there for you. I know and don't forget Peter I will always be there for you too.  
  
In the morning Peter woke up to the smell of bacon. He got up and went into the kitchen. Hey breakfast. Ya I thought you'd like a homemade breakfast. Probably not as good as Aunt May's though. Well it smells delicious. So what's on the agenda for today? Well I have acting classes today and I have an evening shift tonight and the diner. What about you Peter? I have to work at the Daily Bulge today and try and get some good shots today. What time do you get off? About nine. I'll stop by the diner and maybe we can get a late dinner, if you don't mind cheeseburgers I'm kinda running low on money. I'd like that.  
  
Peter clean his plate and went up to his room to change. I hope Mary Jane will be all right. I wish I could tell her everything. But I need to keep her safe.  
  
Hey I got to run thanks for breakfast it was delicious. See ya later. Peter closed the door behind him.  
  
MJ thought this my chance to see if he is Spider-Man. She started up the stairs to his room, but stopped thinking No I shouldn't snoop in Peter's room. If Peter is Spider-Man then he will tell me in his own time. Well better get ready for class.  
  
MJ arrived at the diner and one of the other waitress said there was a message for her. She opened it up and it was another threatening letter saying "Its time". She looked around her and didn't see anything suspicious. She started serving food and pouring coffee for people. On her break she went out the back door of the kitchen to the to get some fresh air which has done a thousand times. And all of a sudden she hears the sound of the evil laugh the tingles her spine. A green flash wizes by her she runs to the door that goes to the kitchen and as she opens it a green metal hand pushes it closed. She turns around and the Green Goblin is right in front of her. She was about to scream until he put his hand over her mouth saying, If you scream this whole restaurant will me blown up. Understand? She nodded her head yes. Just to be safe I'll put this gag on you. He grabbed her and dropped her apron on the ground along with a note and started off. Peter got to the diner and couldn't find MJ anywhere. Finally he asked the manager were she was. How should I know she took her break and never came back. Where does she go on her break? Usually in the alley. Peter started running out the door Tell your girlfriend shes fired. Peter saw Mary Jane's apron on the ground along with the note. It read "Meet me on the lighthouse to save your precious red headed girlfriend"  
  
Spider-Man frantically web swinged to the light house. Thoughts flooded through his mind. How could I be so stupid. How did this happen. Who's behind this. This is exactly why I can be only friends with her. I need to be more careful. You pulled a great one Parker.  
  
He finally arrived at the lighthouse. Mary Jane was nowhere in site. His Spidey sense kicked in and green flash with a hard punch to the stomach out winded him. Getting back to his feet in seconds, he thought the Green Goblin but remember he wasn't alive. Then who could this be. I got to catch him. Web swinging towards the enemy he got a glance at him. It was the Green Goblin. If that's the Green Goblin whos under the mask.  
  
Why hello Spider-Man it seems your in quite a predicament again. Your girlfriend is down at the bottom of the lighthouse. Oh and look there is a on coming ship coming this way. It would be a shame if they couldn't see the lighthouse. He threw a bomb and light of the lighthouse. He chuckled his evil laugh. Lights out. What do you want with her she hasn't done anything and neither the people of that ship. Oh but she has done something. She broke a heart into pieces. And I want to crush hers and yours. He came head on to Spider-Man throwing razor towards him. Both of them punching and kicking each other. I got to distract him to buy enough time to stop that boat. He punched the glider a few times and the Goblin lost control of it. That will buy me some time but not a whole lot. He got to the boat and told them to stop. They laughed. Why we going to run into some lighthouse. In fact yes. Just stop the boat now and turn around. They started to do so while he left. Now to get MJ out. He got to her and asked if she was ok. No answer. She was unconscious with a nasty gash on the top of the right side of her forehead. Razors came hurling at him and Mary Jane. He quickly threw his body over her hoping that no razors would hit her. It seemed like millions came slicing his back. The tide rose and the cold salty water stung his freshly cut wounds. He kept trying to untie the ropes that held her. Then he took a razor inbeded in the stone of the lighthouse and cut the ropes. He could feel sweat and blood running down his face. The Goblin threw a bomb at the two of them and Spider-Man got out just in the nick of time. I need something to make him go away. I can't fight right now while keeping MJ safe. The Goblin now threw daggers at them. He swung over a pier hoping one of the daggers would stick in the wood. The Goblin did as he hoped. Still holding Mary Jane he swung down and got the dagger and threw it at the Goblin's glider. Right on target the Goblin started spinning out of control. This isn't the end Spider-Man. I will get you and your girl when you least expect it. He threw the last of the razors at them again before leaving, cutting off the web line he was swinging from both Spider-Man and MJ plummeted down to the icy waters below. He new he had to get them under the pier so he could web zip up. While swimming with one arm because the other one had Mary Jane in it, he ensured himself every ten seconds that MJ wasn't drowning. He finally got to the pier and web zipped up. On solid ground he looked at Mary Jane. Still unconscious and bleed form her forehead. I got to get back to the apartment. I hope MJ will be all right. This is what I was afraid of. The whole way there he kept scolding himself. He finally got to his apartment and laid her on her bed. He finally found his first aid kit. Then he got a bowl of warm water and a wash clothe. He started cleaning her wound. After getting it all bandaged up he changed out of his costume to regular clothes. He then pulled a chair by the bed and sat down. I'm tired of this. Why should I be with Mary Jane she is already in danger even if I'm not with her. As long as the Green Goblin is out again it won't be safe. Stop being be selfish Parker. You can't be with her its already dangerous enough for her. He started to dose off before he felt a tight squeeze on his hand. Mary Jane was awake and started asking questions. What happened? How did I get here? Peter told her how Spider-Man saved her and dropped her off here. She knew he wasn't telling her everything. She thought I'm going to ask him right here and now if he is Spider-Man I'm sick wondering I just want to know. Peter I'm going to ask you a question and I want an honest answer. He was afraid of what she was going to ask. Go ahead MJ. Are you Spider-Man? His fear came true. Ok Mary Jane I can't lie to you anymore I am tired of lying. Yes I am Spider-Man. Why didn't you tell me before? It was to protect you. I love you so much but I knew I had to do this so you would be safe. Peter it isn't safe still can't you just let yourself be with me. It would get worse. Well that is just a risk we will both have to take. I don't want to take risks that put lives in danger. Mary Jane's eyes started to fill with water. And Peter was struggling to keep a stern face, but was failing. She could see he was and he still made her feel warm even though he was trying to look angry. Peter you deserve to be happy. I am willing to take the risk. He tried to change the subject. How are you feeling? She let him change the subject. I feel fine. She lied her head was throbbing with pain but she didn't want to give him more reasons why it is to be with him. Hey your bleeding Peter. She looked at his right arm. He got the first aid kit out again. Here let me help. She grabbed the washcloth and cleaned his wound and then put a bandage over it. Well I guess your so worried about me you don't even notice anything wrong with yourself. She smiled and he couldn't help smiling either. Well we both need some sleep. Can you stay in here Peter I don't feel like being alone. Sure let me get my sleeping bag. He got ready for bed and was soon in his sleeping bag. Good night Peter. Good night Mary Jane. Peter woke up to the sound of the alarm clock and luckily it didn't wake MJ up. He got up and looked at MJ seeing that blood had soaked through her bandage. He started to put a new one on when Mary Jane woke to Peter's face. How are you feeling? He asked with a concerned face. My head is throbbing. This time she didn't lie. Let me get you some aspirin. I wish I could wake up like this every morning. What with a throbbing headache? He said smiling. She smiled back. No. Waking up and the first thing I see is your face. Trying not to let the comment touch his heart too much he went and got the aspirin.  
  
Peter made Mary Jane stay in bed all day. He told her who her boss had fired her so she had nowhere to go anyways. Hey I'll take you for the cheeseburgers that we didn't get to have. Ok. She was surprised he was letting her out of bed. They got to the burger place and talked some more. Well I think I should look for another job tomorrow. I can't handle staying in bed all day. I'll take off work tomorrow and go with you. I don't want to take any chances. Well one day I'm going to have to go by myself. I know. Its just until the Green Goblin isn't a threat anymore. Actually I think you should wait till this blows over. No Peter I have to get a job to pay for my acting classes this week and I know that you certainly can't take work off all the time. Ok but I'll take off work tomorrow though and I'll check up on you during my breaks.  
  
They went on their way the next morning. Well no luck yet huh. Nope. Well don't worry you'll find a job. Are you hungry MJ? I can get us some hot dog from the vendor. Ok. I be right back I'm going to use the bathroom in that restaurant over there. I'll be right over there. He pointed down the street some. They started their separate ways. Peter sat on a bench with the hot dogs waiting for MJ. Then he saw a Green flash and heard an evil laugh fly by. He looked down the street and saw MJ look up in fear and screamed then was scooped up her nightmare. She screamed, "Peter!" He ran to the alley and took off his clothes that had his Spider suit underneath. He web swung as fast as he could following the Goblin as fast as he could. Mary Jane screamed at the Goblin the whole time, asking why he wouldn't leave her alone. They finally got to an abandoned oil plant by an abandoned pier. How do you like this Spider-Man. Ah hahaha! The Goblin threw a metal like rope that swung around him making him fall on to the pavement of the oil plant. Then he picked a metal rod and banged it against Spider-Man's head making him unconscious.  
  
Spider-Man wake up. Mary Jane said shaking him not too hard. He came to and noticed it was dark outside. The Goblin is coming back any minute. I threw a rock at his glider and it spun out of control. I'm trying to get this metal thing off you. Its like a giant twist tie. Are you ok Mary Jane? A lot better knowing your awake Peter. Oh I shouldn't use your real name when your in the spider suit. How is the bump on your head? Its fine. Got it. The mental binding came off. Lets get out of here. She put he arms around his neck as he swung. The Goblin is back. MJ I'm going to set you on the pier and I want you to run as fast as you can to that building over there and find a safe place inside. Don't leave till I come for you. He set her down and charged head on to the Goblin. This is the last time you are going to terrorize Mary Jane. Oh Spider-Man you seem upset. They punch and kicked each other until they reached ground. Spider-Man I think your girlfriend right in that building over there. Let me give her a gift. Spider-Man looked and a pumpkin bomb was flying towards the exact building were he told Mary Jane to stay. Leave the building MJ!!! He shouted. Then the bomb hit and he didn't see her in site. He ran into the burning building. He still couldn't find her. He was so angry that he tackled the Green Goblin and punched him in the face left and right. Lets see who you are! He lifted the mask up. Harry???!!!! How could you kill Mary Jane?!?!?! She basically killed me. She broke my heart and you killed my father. Harry returned with a punch then Spider-Man kept punching too until heard Stop it!!!!! He turned around and saw Mary Jane covered with soot. Then his Uncle Ben's words ran through his mind "With great power comes great responsibility." Harry could barely move any more. I'm going to take you somewhere where you can get some help and not hurt anyone. I don't think so he threw another bomb at Mary Jane. Harry got onto his glider and flew away towards the abandoned oil plant. Having no time to push Mary Jane out of the way he shoot webbing at the bomb and yanked it so hard it landed on the oil plant and Harry was right over it. He then grabbed Mary Jane and swung to onto a roof top. He couldn't help thinking if Harry was still alive. He wants to help Harry. He knew it wasn't the real Harry. The real Harry was lost. Do you think Harry is dead Peter? I hope not. Are you ok? I thought you were dead. I'm fine. I was already out of the building before you told me to get out. I wanted to see if you were ok. I saw that Harry was the Green Goblin and I could tell both of you were ready to kill each other that's why I screamed stop it. Well I'm glad you didn't do what I told you to do. I felt like I failed when I saw that building explode. I also felt like I had missed out on something. I thought I lost the biggest reason of living. I love you Mary Jane. I just don't want you to get hurt. After those words she just kissed him. Let me be there for you Peter. Let me be the person you can tell everything to. Take down the walls around that are keeping me out.  
  
  
  
Peter: Well it's been a month since me and Mary Jane have started going out. She is staying at her apartment, but she always has a place to stay and a room at my apartment. On the front page of the Daily Bulge the next day after my fight with Harry was that Harry Osborn is missing. I don't know if Harry is dead or alive. I know he needs help. I just don't know how to help him. Other than that I feel like the happiest I've ever been. I don't know whats going to happen next, but I sure hope I will be with Mary Jane. 


End file.
